PROTECTING YOU
by Viola2909
Summary: After little Bella's parents die tragically she's devastated.But seeing her in this depressive mood little rich Edward,little rich Jacob vow to protect her but it goes too possessive for Bella to handle her best friends. Possessive Edward possessive Jacob
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight but this story's mine**

CHAPTER 1 : A new beginning

Bella , a beautiful girl of 5 years was playin with her only friends Jacob & Edward who were 6 years old. Bella's family was poor . Charlie worked as a driver in the Cullen family while Renee worked as another driver in the Black family.

The Swans , Cullens & Blacks lived united & in peace. And so did their children.

The Swans and Blacks ruled the corporate world with an iron-hand. They lived in their beautiful mansion besides each other, that was only separated by a vast garden, in Forks and Bella & her family lived in a small but cozy cottage on the garden b/w the 2 mansions.

Bella , Jacob & Edward were the best of friends. No one could separate them.

_**2 years later… on a general Sunday**_

" Honey your Dad and I are going to church. We will return after about 3 hours. Okay ? D'you wanna come with us ?" said Bella's Mom to her in their cottage.

Before Bella could even say yes Edward & Jacob intervined & said," NO she won't go . She'll play with us. Right Bella ?"

But it sounded more like a stern order than a question. They glared at her so she quickly refused he mom's offer.

" Okay bye honey" said her Mom & Dad before leaving . Then they kissed her on her cheeks.

Bella turned back to see Jacob and Edward smirking. She understood what they were upto but before she could run for her _lips, _they kissed her on her lips saying "welcome honey".

_2 hours later_

After fighting for about 1 hour between the boys that who would play Bella's prince and who would be the villain , finally they played Twister and weary they slept.

Suddenly they were woken up by some rush. They went outside and saw that everybody wasa running in chaos and frenzy including Billy Black & Carlisle Cullen.

They saw them and Edward asked his Dad that what had happened.

Carlisle replied," Bella's parents are no are dead Edward…", with almost tear in his eyes. Same was with Billy. But before he could finish he saw that Bella had already fainted due to the shock.

Apparently, it was disclosed to the Cullens & Blacks that while returning from the church her parents were robbed and killed by a large gang of ruffians. They were angered as her parents didn't bring much valuables with them and because they had seen their face now they were killed.

Also a witness had seen the murder but fleed from the scene to save his life from the goons rather than testifying.

Bella wouldn't wake up for 3 days. It was too much of a shock to her. Edward and Jacob were devastated . They couldn't handle it all. Bella's depression and their lovely Aunt's and Uncle's tragic,unfair death. None of them ate and both of them slept on the ground holding Bella's hand who was lying on a bed inside the Cullen mansion.

Bella woke up after 3 days but in a fit of terror and shock only cried that how mean and possessive and uncaring Edward and Jacob were because they didn't let her go with her parents and die with them. She would bawl for 1 minute and in the other remained absolutely silent.

All of them had grown pale of the melancholy of the situations.

Bella's melancholic and depressive tendencies made Edward and Jacob vow that they would always protect their sweet Bella. Bu none of them knew that it would become too obsessive for Bella to handle their obsessive continuous possessive protection…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight but this story's plotline is mine :D**

**Note : Please read the important note extremely down below. It's very important. TY TY :D **

**Chapter 2**

_**Esme's POV**_

"Wake up Edward….. Jacob you too. And first of all both of you stop clinging on to Bella."

_Huh….Bella…Poor dear. It has been years since she's lost her parents. She's went on to become a more and more mature girl but both of those ruffians just won't let her alone. So childish…._

_Well they're finally 15. I can only hope for Lord to put in some sense in them._

…_..._

_**Normal POV**_

It was ordinary of Edward and Jacob to sleep with Bella even if it was against her wishes. She dared not raise her voice against them. They had a temper that wasn't good for anyone plus no one would want their heir to go against them so even the boys' parents would not speak a word to them. But somewhere in her heart Bella was getting fed-pof these possessiveness. She hated this lack of space in her life and cowardness that couldn't make her stand against the 2. Well the 2 were worse than Satan united.

" Stupid Edward, stupid Jacob why do you still sleep on the same bed with me ! We're already 15 you know !"

But before she could get up and run Jacob and Edward held her hands and pushed he into the beds. " Sleep", both of them said together.

"But it's school . First day at new school infact because 2 boys were rusticated from our old school for unnecessary fights." She said glaring at the 2. I was happy that you were going but why did I have to leave the school ! I didn't kick anybody's groin…"

And saying this she left the room to freshen up.

Jacob said," Ouch that hurt in my heart. Anyways why's she so excited to go to school. It's just the same old Shakespeare and Newton."

Edward replied," Well it's a new school. We should be as much excited and nervous. New uniform, new classrooms , new teachers and new friends like girls and boys with fiery hormones."

" Boys with fiery hormones. That means Bella being attacked in a crowd of hormonal boys. Right Edward."

" OH SHIT !", they just realized this and rushed out of the room for the same purpose as Bella.

…

**Bella's POV**

_Coooooooooooolllll finally I'm in my new school !_

_OK. I can finally see a whole cafeteria infront of me._**(A/N : I'm skipping the boring classes part anyways…And just imagine the whole cafeteria seen as in the 1****st**** part of Twilight. It's all pain to write it.)**

_I feel a tug at my hand. _' Eh…who's tugging me.'

I turn back and see a beautiful but geeky looking girl at me with a smile.

"Hi I'm Angela and that is Eric."

I saw an East-Asian-looking guy whom she pointed at. He was cute.

" I know you're new here but let us just be friends. I know you know nothing about me but then neither do I."

" But then if you don't know me why do you wanna be friends with me ?"

" Well it was Tyler that said let us be friends with that cute girl. So we agreed. Anyways I don't mind it. I'm bisexual anway."

_Me… and cute ? Yeah…right._

Anyways I went o'er to their table and sat their. I wasn't really talking with them but I did listen to their gossips." All this while I wondered where were Edward & Jacob. They left me when I entered the cafeteria and when somewhere.

I was about to go look for them when suddenly a hand slipped around my waist. I turned around to see it was Tyler.

" Bella. You're already too cute. I wanna kiss you so bad." and saying this he started leaning on me.

_WTF!_

Suddenly I was free. My heart was still beating fast. My first kiss was about to be wasted ! Other students were looking shocked. I was embarrassed but then I realized that they were not looking at me.

_Where are they looking at ?_

I got it now. They were looking at the almost lifeless piece of shit lying on the floor. It was Tyler. And around him were Edward and Jacob . Well the 2 of them together are unstoppable. Fire was burning in their eyes.

Edward warned the others," Anybody that dare try to harm my Bella shall face worse than this. I'm warning each and every loser here. Don't you even try to touch her."

Jacob also had to add more," How dare he try to kiss my Bella ! _I'll kill if anybody of you , mind you anybody of you _if you dare harm my Bella or Edward."

Then both of them said together, "__**Stay away from us. We don't need you."**

Angela and Eric gawked at me while others just quietly ate their food. The girls pretty much loved this Edward and Jacob and were drooling over the two handsome & daring hunks and the boys quietly looked at me around the corners of their eyes.

They sat around my chair and smiled at me asking if I was alright. _As if I was._

Angela and Eric still gawked at me. I guess the two would atleast allow them to be near me.

_Very nice Bella. What a nice way to start a new school life. Now go on and sing HAKUNAMATATA._

…

**Note : I know the chapter's boring right. But I'll try to make it better next time. **

**PS : Asians don't be offended. I'm an Asian myself and personally I feel that Chinese, Korean and Japanese boys are damn hot and cute !**

**PPS: Here's what I have decided. I want you people to write the next chapter for my story. I'm running out of ideas but I don't want to stop the fic. So I want you to continue the story from here, I'll just edit it if I want to mould it according to my theme.**

**So I want Chapter 3 to me given by you to me. Message it to me and remember to not make it different from the theme.**

'**Course I'll mention who has written the Chapter.**

**SO IT'S DECIDED THAT CHAPTER 3 WILL OF THIS FIC SHALL BE WRITTEN BY YOU.**


End file.
